


Eddsworld Angst Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels, Gore, Monster Tom, cant tag smh, sorry guys lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angsty storiesTW:blood, death, etcAlso songs will be included in notes, it sets a good mood if you listen while you read!Ships in some chapters only but no smut





	Eddsworld Angst Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Tom messed up.
> 
> Song:  
> Smother - Daughter

Holy shit.  
  
_**Holy shit.**_

Tom stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, clenching his phone tightly in his hand. So tight he felt like it could shatter.  
He let his gaze travel back down to the screen, a chat between him and his best friend.  
  
**Edd(8:30pm): Hey, Tom?**  
  
You(8:31pm): Yea  
  
**Edd(8:31pm): So ive noticed how you've been acting about me and Tord**  
  
**Edd(8:32pm): And we talked about it for a really long time together. He told me you scare him a little.**

**You(8:34pm): How  
**

**Edd(8:35pm): He said you glare at him and threaten him sometimes  
**

**Edd(8:50pm): Tom?**  
  
**You(8:41pm): I don't know edd**

**Edd(8:42pm): What do you mean "I don't know" Tom? Did you or did you not?**  
  
**Edd(8:48pm): Tom**

**Edd(8:55pm): TOM**  
  
**You(9:00pm): I did**  
  
**You(9:00pm): I cant tell you why**

**Edd(9:01pm): Tell me Tom**  
  
**You(9:05pm): Because I love you.**

_**Message "Because I love you" didn't send. Check your connection and try again.** _

**You(9:06pm): Hes going to hurt you again  
**

**You(9:06pm): I cant believe youre trusting him after what he did to us  
**

**You(9:07pm): And now you two are together and i dont want him to hurt you  
**

**Edd(9:08pm): Tom**  
  
**Edd(9:08pm): i cant**  
  
**Edd(9:09pm): i cant deal with you anymore. I cant believe this.**  
  
**Edd(9:10pm): you cant forgive him can you? Incase you haven't noticed, he's trying to get on your good side**  
  
**You(9:10pm): Yea right**  
  
**Edd(9:12pm): He wants things to go back to normal and you threaten him with death! Tom he's been scared for his life!**  
  
**You(9:13pm): If he feels that threatened maybe he should get another fucking giant robot from under the apartment complex**  
  
**You(9:20pm): Edd**  
  
**You(10:00pm): Edd**  
  
**You(1:00am): Edd**

**You(1:30am): Edd im sorry**  
  
**You(1:34am): Edd i didnt mean to say what i did**  
  
**You(4:01am): Edd please dont do this**

**_You can no longer message this user_ **

He blocked him.

Its 5:00am now and he couldn't believe it. He lost his best friend.

He wanted to go over to Edd and Tord's apartment and wring the Norwegian's neck, but he had no strength left.

He'd been crying for hours.  
  
Matt wasn't responding either.

**New message from Commie**

**Commie(5:08am): Fuck you.**  
  
**Commie(5:09am): Edd just fucking went missing and left a note saying it was because of you**

**You(5:09am): What???**

**_You can no longer message this_ ** _**user** _

 

Edd was gone and it was his fault.

What if he had hurt himself? What if-  
  
Tom shook his head violently. Why the hell would he think something like that? He threw on his shirt and pants and ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and outside. Edd's car was gone, and the torn ground showed the path it took. Tom ran to follow the path. 

Suddenly, he crashed into something. Someone? He couldn't tell.  
  
"Oh, hell no! Tom, get the fuck out of here!"  
  
Shit.

He was aware of the hand lifting him off the ground by his shirt collar and onto his feet. He stared down at the red-clothed male in anger.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere! I-I have to help find him!" He retorted sharply. He was acutely aware of the quiver in his voice that made it obvious he'd been crying.  
  
"It's your fault he left!"  
  
"Guys!" Matt's voice cut through the arguing. "Quit arguing! We need to find him before something bad happens!"Tom and Tord exchanged hateful glances and finally Tord spoke. "Fine, Jehovah. Better be careful or ill give you something to think about.

Tom didn't reply, he just ran off farther in the direction of the tracks. Edd was near, he could feel it.  
He saw how the tracks merged with the street, and stopped to stare. There were no tracks on the asphalt. He followed the road, aware of Matt and Tord following closely.  
Nobody else had a car, how convenient. Tom scoffed at himself for not getting one sooner. It really would've helped. He noticed more tracks breaking off into the woods nearby, and followed them.

There he is. 

Edd's car, dented and flipped, clearly totaled. He heard a gasp from Matt as the others caught up.   
He dashed over to the car, nobody was inside but there was a noteable bloodstain smeared on the car's hood and dash. He wanted to vomit.As he walked around, trying to find Edd, he heard something. Someone was trying to breathe. It was almost definitely Edd.

He ran into a thick row of bushes to see him.  
He lay on the ground, face covered in blood, arm bent at an impossible angle, red staining his hoodie.  
  
"Edd!" He ran to his side and rolled him over on his back, setting his head down on his lap. "Edd?" His eyes were fluttering. What happened? Did he do this on purpose? It wasn't important right now.  
Edd's breathing was fast and shallow, and as Tom wiped the blood off of the other's head, he noticed a deep cut. He could see the bone.  
  
Tord and Matt tore apart the bushes when they heard Tom's worried sobbing. They screamed Edd's name to get him to respond. Tord cautiously lifted Edd's hoodie up, revealing a deep gash that welled blood. When Tord removed the fabric, he heard Edd wince and whimper a little.   
"S-Stop it...that-t h-h-hu-hurts" he choked out, a small trickle of blood coming out from his mouth.  
  
"Edd, did you do this on purpose?" Tom asked   
"Tom, shut up! It doesn't matter!" Tord snapped  
"N-no" Edd was taken over by a violent wave of shaking and coughing, sending droplets of blood spraying from down his throat. His stomach convulsed when this happened, and he let out a cry of agony. Tord quickly pulled out his cellphone and called an ambulance.  
  
"We're gonna get you help, buddy!" Matt smiled enthusiastically, but even he knew the gravity of the situation. He was trying to cheer the smaller male up, but Edd could barely even see past the blood welling into his eyes. "The doctors are o-on the way!" Matt stumbled at the end, letting a few tears slip out before covering his face.

"Edd, im sorry." Tom whispered softly into his former roommate's ear, shaking violently, tears falling hard to the rocky ground  
Tord put down the phone and held Edd's hand hard, waiting for the ambulance.  
  
The three paused when he gave a final hard exhale and went cold.  
  
_______  
  
The paramedics pronounced Edd dead on the scene. He was gone and it was Tom's fault. He couldn't believe it. Tord glared at him before slowly walking home. Matt covered his face but you could hear his shaky breathing as he ran off.  
  
And Tom stood there. Alone. Friendless.  
  
He walked down to where Edd's car was, noticing a glowing screen emitting from his glove box. His phone! How did it survive? The bright green case was cracked but the phone itself only bared a few scratches. He looked at what was on the screen.

A message from just before the crash.

**You(5:20am): I forgive you, Tom.  
**

**_You can't send messages to users you have blocked.  
_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Too bad he crashed before he could hit unblock.


End file.
